


Green-Eyed

by EmpressVegah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU, Jealousy, M/M, angst with happy ending, seemingly Port/Eng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/pseuds/EmpressVegah
Summary: Alfred’s best friend Arthur seems to be too busy to spend time with him. USUK. Highschool AU.





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> From @theotakuwhovianhetalian’s prompt request 16 in Tumblr “It’s not like I’m jealous or anything… I swear…” from Short Sentence Writing Prompts. Thank you for the request! I tried to incorporate as much fluff as possible, but yes, angst plays an important role here. I still hope you enjoy it TuT

Being childhood friends had its perks. Like for instance, Alfred could call Arthur anytime he wanted. Despite the complaints and grumbling Arthur would give him, he always responded. No matter what Arthur was doing or what time of the day it was, Arthur would always give Alfred his time.

Alfred knew he would do the same for Arthur. He was at Arthur’s beck and call, and he would gladly do it.

Alfred cherished this friendship he had with Arthur. He could say Arthur was his best friend, and he could confidently say that Arthur thought of him as his best friend as well.

“Yo, Artie! Are you up for some movie night this coming Friday? I got some awesome movies!” Alfred asked Arthur one Wednesday morning.

It was their tradition: Every other Friday they watch movies at Alfred’s place and have a sleepover. Alfred enjoyed it so much since he got to sleep with his best friend in his large bed. Plus, it was good to cling to Arthur whenever a scary scene popped in.

But Arthur looked pained and with a sad, sheepish smile, he replied, “Oh, I’m so sorry, Alfred. I can’t go. My group mates in Physics need to meet up on Friday so we can work on our project.”

Alfred must have looked devastated since Arthur squeezed his arm and said, “Oh don’t look like that. We can always have Movie Nights next Friday!”

It didn’t happen.

The current President of the Student Council stepped down from his post after being found out that he had embezzled the funds for the rest of the school year. Arthur, being the vice-president, was forced to step up and become the student council president. The following Friday, Arthur was swamped with projects demanded by the school body and he barely had time to text Alfred a quick apology.

_I’m sorry, Alfred. Can’t make it for this Friday. Next week, I promise!_

Alfred received the text and sighed, switching the TV off and stuffing the DVDs back inside the shelf. It wasn’t fun if Arthur wasn’t there with him, anyway. He did his homework instead, a rare feat especially that Arthur wasn’t there to nag him about it.

His eyebrows furrowed as slumped over his finished homework. He missed Arthur already. They hadn’t spent enough time together lately all because of stupid reasons like going with his groupmates or being swamped with student council stuff.

He let out a frustrated groan into the papers. If only that stupid president didn’t waste that money on buying stupid shit, Arthur wouldn’t be the council president and they would still be playing games and watching movies on Movie Nights and he wouldn’t be stuck here, alone in his room, doing his English homework that wasn’t fun without Arthur.

Friday came again yet Arthur’s promise of ‘next week’ didn’t happen since the same Physics group decided that a weekend  _sleepover_  would definitely help with their group project and of course, Alfred couldn’t go since he wasn’t part of their Physics group.

“Don’t be such a child about this, Alfred,” Arthur sighed for the third time since he revealed he couldn’t go to their Movie Night. “You know our group mates aren’t the best in Physics, heck, even I’m not the smartest in terms of computations and you know that. We need all the resources we could get and hopefully we’ll finish it this weekend so we can have our Movie Nights back on regular schedule. All right?” Arthur looked at him with his big, green eyes, asking him to understand and not sulk over this.

Alfred’s lips formed into a pout yet Arthur’s pleading look had him close his eyes and take a deep, calming breath. It wouldn’t change anything though if he made a huge deal about this. It’d just make Arthur guilty and he didn’t want to make Arthur feel obligated to be with him.

“All right,” Alfred relented, giving Arthur an embarrassed smile. He didn’t really want to be likened to a child in Arthur’s eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking away. Arthur, taken aback at the apology, just nodded and bid his farewell with a promise of spending time more time with Alfred  _next Friday_.

Alfred was now alone with his own thoughts and he just played with his console games back at home since he already finished his homework at school while waiting for Arthur to finish with his student council duties – he really thought they would be having their Movie Night tonight.

After some time playing with his online gaming, Alfred decided to check on his Facebook to see any news on his class’s Facebook group. As he was scrolling with the newsfeed, he saw that Arthur was tagged in a post with pictures of their group study.

Curious, Alfred checked on the photos this João guy posted. Alfred vaguely remembered that guy as also part of the student council, Arthur’s auditor, maybe? He couldn’t pronounce his name, anyway.

Photos of the group members focusing on their research and some photos of intense discussion were taken as well. But Alfred was noticing a certain recurring position of all photos–

This João guy was always sitting way to close to Arthur. He had his arms around Arthur’s shoulders as they took a groupie, along with the other group members, always getting into Arthur’s personal space and  _why was Arthur wearing this embarrassed, happy smile and not pushing this guy away_ –

Alfred’s heart throbbed so painfully in his chest he had to gasp and made a fist to ground himself. Thoughts began forming in his head, the reasons why Arthur was too busy to spend time with him. Surely he’s not really into this João, right?

But Arthur did confide to him a few months ago about his preference for men, which Alfred accepted without any question. He really didn’t care whether Arthur liked girls or boys, it didn’t change the fact that Alfred cared so much for his best friend. But now, Arthur’s confession went on loop in his head and he couldn’t stop thinking,  _what if_?

What if this João guy and Arthur were dating? What if he had asked Arthur out without telling Alfred and they were secretly dating behind his back? What if João would soon replace Alfred as Arthur’s closest person?

Alfred couldn’t sleep that night, too preoccupied with what he just found out. His traitorous mind kept on conjuring images of Arthur and that João together, holding hands and smiling happily and Arthur completely forgetting about him.

They wouldn’t be sharing Movie Nights anymore. Alfred couldn’t call Arthur anytime he wanted because Arthur would be very busy going out with that person and he wouldn’t have time for Alfred anymore. He wouldn’t be the first one Arthur would seek if he needed support because he would be seeking someone else’s support.

All of these possibilities bothered Alfred so much.

He spent his weekend fretting over his friendship with Arthur and the chance he was actually going out with that João guy. It pissed him off, and for some reason, he couldn’t accept the fact that Arthur could be dating someone else.

He couldn’t lose Arthur that way– heck, he was the one who was with Arthur when his parents had this massive fight that almost ended in divorce. He protected Arthur from the bullies way back in elementary when he had transferred from England. They shared so many memories together, both good and bad and Alfred couldn’t lose Arthur to anyone. He was Arthur’s first friend here in the United States and he would always be Arthur’s best friend.

Thinking about that Portuguese bastard made him want to punch something.

-

“Arthur must be busy with his group project,” Alfred spoke out loud in his room. It was Sunday evening and he was bored out of his mind. Arthur hadn’t replied much to his texts and talking to himself was the only thing he could do before his mind went to that slippery slope of Arthur dating  _someone else_ –

He let out a frustrated scream, earning him a warning shout from his mother downstairs. Alfred needed to cool his head lest he’d go half-crazy thinking of Arthur and João  _dating_.

Grabbing his phone and wallet, Alfred stepped out of his room and climbed down the stairs, passing by his mom who gave him a questioning look. “I’m heading out! Will be back before dinner!” Alfred told her, jogging out of the house and into the cool evening air.

He didn’t really have a particular destination in mind. He just wanted to walk around and spend his energy on that instead of thinking about Arthur. Why was he acting like this, anyway?

Alfred gritted his teeth as his heart clenched yet again in his chest. Why did the thought of _losing_  Arthur this way hurt so much?

His walking led him to the nearby park and Alfred took a seat on one of the benches. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and tapped it to life, gazing at it so intently as if willing something to happen.

The wallpaper he was staring at changed, and Arthur’s picture appeared, the rare smile on his face making Alfred’s heart flipped for a split-second then it beat incredibly fast in his chest. His exclusive ringtone for Arthur’s contact number blared out in the quiet night.

“Arthur?” he answered, wondering why Arthur was calling him.

 _“Alfred?”_  A pause. There seemed to be hesitation coming from Arthur’s side.  _“Are you busy? I want to meet you now. I have something to say,”_  Arthur spoke so quietly on the other line, Alfred was suddenly filled with dread. What did he want to tell me? Was it about him dating that  _João_?

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, I’m free, Artie,” he nervously laughed as his feet curled in his shoes. “Actually, I’m in the park right now. Do you want me to go to your house? It’s closer.”

 _“Oh! Oh, that’s better. I’ll meet you there instead. Be there in five.”_  The line went quiet and he thought Arthur was done speaking when he heard a long sigh as if Arthur was taking a deep breath. _“See you, Al,”_  Arthur whispered and it sent a tingle down Alfred’s spine.

Oh my god, what the actual fuck was that?

Alfred’s anxieties came full force as he paced in the deserted park, fretting over what Arthur wanted to say to him. What was it? Would he tell Alfred that he’s dating someone and he wanted Alfred to meet them? Was that it? That’s the most likely thing Arthur would want to tell him  _urgently_  that he couldn’t postpone it. Did he want Alfred’s approval? Judge the guy whether he was good for Arthur or not? Be his  _best friend_?

 _But he didn’t want to be_ just _his best friend anymore–_

Alfred froze, tension building in every muscle in his body at the thought. Why did he think that?  _Why?_

He had to sit down and take deep, calming breaths. His hands shook at the conflict and questions swarmed in his brain as he tried to process  _why_  he was acting this way. Why was he even affected by Arthur dating someone else? Shouldn’t he be even  _supportive_  of it, since he was Arthur’s best friend?

Before he could even find answers to his multiple questions, he heard someone approach and he looked up and there Arthur was, standing under the golden yellow light of the lamp post, looking like an ethereal being from his childhood fairytales.

Alfred’s breath got caught and his throat went dry as his eyes followed Arthur, coming closer to him with a look of concern on his face.

“Hey,” Arthur said softly, giving him a shy smile. Alfred swallowed and inhaled, giving Arthur an awkward smile in return.

“May I sit?” Arthur asked, which was weird since Arthur never asked about sitting next to him since fourth grade. Alfred nodded, suddenly nervous sitting next to his best friend of eight years. He then remembered to scoot to the side to give Arthur space in the two-person bench – practically a  _love seat_.

Alfred began to sweat as his heart beat furiously in his chest.

Silence fell over them, with Arthur looking at the distance and Alfred trying to get a hold of himself. Arthur then turned to him, opening his mouth and Alfred didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to hear anything he wanted to say before he sorted out his  _feelings_  for Arthur.

“A-About the reason I want to see you, Al–”

“Who’s this Jo-wa-o person to you?” Words fell out of his mouth faster than his brain could even comprehend them. Arthur stared at him, his green eyes growing wide with surprise. Alfred’s heart slammed heavily in his chest, making him dizzy as the shock of what he just blurted out caught up with him.

His face went red as he tried to backtrack his question. “Artie, I– It’s not that I’m jealous or anything, I swear!” he winced, wishing the ground would open up him and swallow him whole. What the fuck was he saying?

Alfred looked away and stared at the metal slide across the park instead. Uneasy silence once again came upon them and he started to fidget, worried that he just fucked up his friendship with Arthur.

“Sorry,” he offered, too embarrassed to look at Arthur in the eye.

A few seconds that seemed an eternity for Alfred passed by when Arthur finally said, “João is just a classmate, Alfred.” He seemed to contemplate something until he placed his hand over Alfred’s fisted one.

“He did try to flirt with me but I wasn’t interested,” Arthur added pointedly, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Alfred tensed again but Arthur’s hand over his calmed him down. He finally looked at Arthur’s face and he gave him a bashful smile.

There was something in Arthur’s smile that made Alfred’s gut clench in a giddy sort of way. He wanted to see that smile directed at him always. He wanted Arthur’s hand in his, like this.

“I realize there’s only one person I want flirting with me,” Arthur whispered, his voice so quiet Alfred had to strain his eyes to hear it. His muscles twitched in anxiety as thoughts began flying out of the window.

_Who is it???_

Arthur seemed to sense his worries as his thumb began to draw circles on his knuckles. “Alfred,” Arthur spoke, his voice almost pleading. “Look at me.”

Alfred couldn’t resist Arthur, even if it would hurt to hear what he would say. Blue eyes met green in the dimly lit park and Alfred felt like he could see the vast universe in Arthur’s evergreen eyes.

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Alfred felt acutely aware of Arthur’s hand in his and it was driving him crazy with want.

Oh.

Like the final piece of a puzzle, he finally found the answer to all the questions he had. He wanted to preserve this moment, of Arthur’s palm over his relaxed hand, drawing soothing circles and easing the worries his mind had conjured.

“It’s you, Alfred,” Arthur suddenly confessed, his hand squeezing Alfred’s own, as if begging him to listen and not pull away. “I didn’t realize it until someone else flirted with me, but I–” Arthur choked, looking like he wanted to cry.

“I like you,” Arthur whispered, hope and worry now displayed in his face and Alfred’s heart shuddered to a stop and went wild with giddy happiness.

_Oh._

Alfred took his hand away and Arthur’s eyes widened in fear and rejection, but he pulled Arthur into his arms, embracing him in the tenderest, sweetest way he could.

“Arthur– _Artie_ ,” Alfred said his name with loving affection, finally feeling the mix of peace and excitement coursing in his veins. He felt happy holding Arthur like this, in his arms, where he belonged.

Alfred squeezed Arthur before pushing him just a little bit to look into his evergreen eyes. “I like you too,” Alfred gasped, cupping Arthur’s tear-stained face and laughing at the absurdity of his own nervous thoughts.

“I like you too,” he repeated again, watching Arthur’s face registering his returned confession and tears began pooling in those beautiful green eyes. “You’re the most important to me,” Alfred breathed, relief at finally speaking out the words he needed to speak. “I didn’t even realize just  _how much_ you mean to me until that Jo-wa-o came but god, I like you so much I thought I was losing you.”

Arthur laughed at his admission, his voice sounded wet and thick but god, wasn’t that the most beautiful laugh Alfred had ever heard. “Oh, my silly boy,” Arthur’s voice broke at the end but he was smiling and Arthur was beautiful when he smiled. Alfred returned the grin and both of them were smiling like fools.

_Fools in love._

“I’m sorry for being busy,” Arthur said in a quiet, guilty voice. Green eyes looked sad and Alfred didn’t like that look on Arthur at all.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Alfred quickly reassured him, cupping his face and rubbing his thumb against the bony cheekbone. “We wouldn’t have known we like each other without your busy schedule,” he said in jest, but it was the truth.

If Arthur wasn’t busy, maybe he wouldn’t realize just how important Arthur was to him.

Arthur gave him the most breathtaking smile, and Alfred couldn’t resist and pulled Arthur in his arms.

Just a little bit more, and he would seriously say he was  _falling in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
